My little pony the son of Celestia
by Prince-Crimson-Eclipse
Summary: This is what if I was in my little pony friendship is magic
1. Chapter 1

This is what if I was in the world of my little pony friendship is magic also I don't own MLP it belongs to hasbro

Chapter 1 beginning of a new life

I was asleep having a dream and all of a sudden a pony with a horn and wings named princess celestia came to me and she asked me.

"I have watched you for years now and I offer you a chance at a new life"

At first I was confused because my life was good but curiosity got the best of me so I asked.

"What happens if I say yes"

She said "Then you will become my son a prince of equestria"

I had to make a decision either continue my normal life or start a new life as a prince i had to think about it for a minute and so I made my decision and this is what I told her.

"Yes I will take this offer miss celestia"

"Please call me mom from now on"

"Ok then mom"

And so I was transformed into a alicorn that was black and red with a dark blonde curly mane and tail and I woke up I looked around to see that I was in another room beside my bedroom and I saw that my body was black and red and I had hooves instead of hands my first reaction was.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

Celestia was expecting this reaction out of me and she told me not to worry and somehow I trusted her I asked her if I was still dreaming she told me no I am not dreaming my mind was asking me one thing (how was this possible I thought I was dreaming for a minute but I guess it's for real now).

A couple hours later Celestia explained to me everything about being a alicorn how we could fly and use magic I have always wanted wings and somehow I already have a cutie mark it was a symbol I recognize all too well it was Jin kazama's devil symbol but in a crimson red color and celestia told me.

"I think your cutie mark resembles something that you loved to use for yourself"

I chuckled and said.

"I always wanted a tattoo of this symbol looks like I finally get it"

I decided to explore the castle and see what this world was like at first I was a little nervous about all of this but somehow I got use to it very quickly and walking was awkward to me but I quickly learned to walk normally in pony standards.

I walked into the main hall and I saw my new mom talking with a pony who appeared to be none other than Twilight Sparkle so I decided to meet with them and introduce myself (for those of you wondering I am still keeping my first name but I'm changing my last name to celestia)

"Hello I am assuming you are Twilight Sparkle my name is Darrien Celestia"

"Celestia? I didn't know you had a son Princess Celestia" Twilight said

"That's because I adopted him" Celestia said

"When did this happen" Twilight said

"About several hours ago" Celestia said

"Yeah anyway I wanted to know what ponyville was like and I'm guessing you are an alicorn too would you like to give me a tour around" I asked

"Sure no problem" Twilight said

"Thank you very much" I said

I went outside to see a baby dragon at the front door and introduced myself to him, he told me his name was Spike and he seemed very nice he told me that he was Twilight's assistant and I told him that I was the son of Celestia and as expected he was shocked to the fact that I was her son and I told that it isn't a big deal.

So we headed to the train station and arrived to ponyville it was a nice and peaceful town and everyone was friendly to each other and I was liking it and at that moment I saw a blurry pink thing heading towards me and it tackled me and I saw that it was a pink pony, she introduced herself.

"Hello! My name is Pinkie Pie and I don't think I have ever seen you before so I think that I should make a party!"

I was amazed at how much energy she had and how happy she was but then I heard her say a party and I asked.

"Why do you want to have a party?"

"Why? Because you are new to ponyville that's why silly" Pinkie said

"But I didn't introduce myself to you yet my name is Darrien Celestia and I am the son of princess Celestia" I said

"Then it's all the more reason I should throw a party so I'll see you later" Pinkie said

Twilight came up to me and told me that she is always like that and a couple minutes later I saw a rainbow stream coming to the ground and I saw a sky blue pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail and this pony had wings and I was checking to see if she was ok and she said.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for caring and anyway who are you I've never seen you here before and I like your colors kid anyway my name is Rainbow Dash what's yours?"

I was blushing at the complement I got and I introduced myself.

"M-My name is Darrien Celestia and I'm with Twilight here cause she is giving me a tour around here"

"With that egghead you are better off with me then her"

I noticed that Twilight was getting jealous of her and I decided to not say anything and then she said.

"Well at least I'm a better teacher than you Rainbow Dash"

"What?! I can be a way better teacher then you Twilight"

I decided to cut in and say.

"Can we not argue about this girls and besides I'd rather not have anyone arguing over me so please don't argue with each other"

They looked at me and back at each other and said that they were sorry to each other and so a couple of hours later it was already night and I was very tired and there's no way for me to get home now that it was nighttime so Twilight suggested that I would stay at her house and she wrote to my mom Celestia about today and she agreed to let me stay there and so my first day has come to an end.

I hope you guys like this and have a good day


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The party of my arrival and the confession

I woke up and saw that Twilight was reading a book and I decided to get some breakfast and went outside for some fresh air and the moment I opened the door a letter came to me it said that Pinkie Pie is having a party at 2:00 pm today and I was the reason why she is having a party so I went inside and gave the letter to Twilight and she said.

"We should definitely go that way everyone gets to know you"

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do today" I said

And so we went to Pinkie Pie's party and I have to admit it was fun and I saw Rainbow Dash there and I went to talk with her and me and her had a great conversation.

After our conversation I introduced myself to everyone and they were shocked by the fact that I was the son of Princess Celestia and everyone bowed to me and I felt embarrassed by the fact that they were treating me like royalty and I wanted everyone to treat me like a normal person anyway the party seemed to end and Rainbow Dash gave me a kiss on the cheek just to show that she likes me, so I decided to spend another night in ponyville and I asked Twilight.

"I think Rainbow Dash likes me Twilight"

"What makes you think that Darrien?"

"She gave a kiss on the cheek and she winked at me what should I do Twilight?"

"Well think about it when you go to sleep ok?"

"Ok I'll think about it"

And so I decided to go to sleep and I was having a dream about Rainbow Dash and we were getting married and we had kids and then I woke up and went downstairs to see Twilight and Spike having breakfast so I decided to join them.

"So have you thought about yesterday?" Twilight asked

"Yeah I did and I think I'm gonna confess to her today" I said

"Um who are you guys talking about?" Spike asked

"We are talking about Rainbow Dash Spike I think I have fallen in love with her" I said

"I don't blame you Darrien she is an amazing person" Twilight said

The day was peaceful as usual and I saw that Rainbow Dash kicking the clouds and I think she saw me and said hi and I said.

"Hey um Rainbow Dash I need to speak to you in private please"

"Sure what's up?" Rainbow asked

(Blushing) "I need to confess to you about something and don't freak out ok?" I said

"Ok? So what's going on?" Rainbow asked

"I-I'm in love with you Rainbow Dash!" I confessed

(Blushing) "Wow I never had someone confess their love for me" Rainbow said

"So will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Sure why not" Rainbow said

In that moment I became the happiest person ever in all of Equestria and I went back to Twilight's house and she saw me glowing and she said.

"I'm guessing it went well with you and Rainbow Dash huh?"

"Yeah and me and her are officially dating now!" I said in excitement

I headed back home and told mom and aunt Luna what happened today and they were both very happy for me and mom decided to let me live in ponyville and to be sure to message her every day and I couldn't help but give her a big hug and thanked her five times and she said that I would be staying at Twilight's house so I packed my stuff and headed for ponyville and told Twilight that I am living in ponyville from now on and so my life is just starting to get awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 My true purpose

A couple of weeks have passed and me and Twilight got a message from Mom she asked us to come to the tree of harmony we both were worried about this and so we met up with her and what we saw was unusual

"This is very strange" Celestia said

"What is Mom?" I asked

"I see that there is another element of harmony that has been hidden from us" Celestia said

"What?!" Me and Twilight said

I thought about this for a minute and thought of a reason why the seventh element of harmony appeared

"Hey Mom maybe because of me becoming an alicorn that it has shown itself to us?" I said

"It is a very good possibility but maybe if you touch it we may know for sure" Twilight said

I stepped up towards it and it spoke to me and the whole area was flashing a bright light and after that happened I saw that I was being tested to see if I was worthy of it.

"Darrien Celestia I have summoned you to test you to see if you are worthy of having this element of harmony" a mysterious voice said

"Ok so what do I have to do to earn this element?" I asked

"You must prove that you can stand up to anything that harms your friends" the mystery voice said

"Alright I'll take on this test"

All of a sudden I saw that my friends were being cornered by timberwolves and I decided to call them out.

"Yo you dumb wolves why don't you take me on instead of them?!" I hollered

They decided to come after me and I took them all on and one by one they decided to retreat and I saw that my friends were unharmed and then the mysterious voice said to me

"Well done you have shown me

That you are worthy of this element of harmony"

"Ok thank you and tell me who you are?" I asked

"I am the spirit of the tree of harmony and my name is Yamato"

After Yamato told me its name I was transported back to in front of the tree of harmony with Twilight and my mom and they saw that I had a necklace with the symbol of my cutie mark.

"Hey guys" I said

"Darrien what happened?" Mom asked

"I got the element of harmony and guess what it is?" I asked

"What?" They both asked

"Courage" I said with a smile

"So I guess this is your true purpose in Equestria?" Twilight asked

"Yeah I believe so" I said

And so me Twilight and Mom (Celestia) headed back and me and Twilight went to see the others and we told them what happened and Rainbow Dash gave me a big hug along with Pinkie Pie

"Who would have thought you would be another element of harmony of all ponies" Rainbow joked

"Gee thanks babe" I said

"I must say that necklace looks rather splendid on you darling" Rarity said

"Thanks Rarity and I am a fan of necklaces so I am wearing this everyday" I said

So my true purpose is clear I have to keep peace in all of Equestria and all of it's people and who knows what the future holds but one thing is for sure I must keep on going if I am to protect everyone and try to give myself happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The misunderstanding and the proposal

I was just chilling with Twilight and Spike because it was raining and we had nothing to do so we just watched some tv and played some games of course I won all the games and I noticed that Twilight had been very quiet all day and so I asked her

"What's wrong Twilight you've been quiet all day are you ok?

"It's nothing I'm just a bit tired that's all" Twilight said

"Ok but if there's anything wrong let me know ok?" I said

"Ok" Twilight said

So we decided to watch a movie and it was a romantic movie and I was ok with it and while we were watching the movie I noticed that Twilight kept looking at me and she was blushing so I asked her

"Hey are you ok?"

"Hey Spike can you get us some drinks?" Twilight asked

"Sure no problem" Spike said

After he left the room Twilight got closer to me and I asked her

"Are you sure that you are ok?"

"I can't take it anymore" Twilight said

After she said that she immediately kissed me on the lips and boy was I shocked and to make matters worse Rainbow Dash came in and saw what happened and started crying and left in a flash

"Oh god what have I done" Twilight said

I decided to chase after her and finally caught up to her

"Is this what has been going on while I'm not here?!" Rainbow yelled

"No not at all I would never cheat on you Dashie" I said

"Then what was that back there huh?!" She said still crying

"She kissed me and I don't want to have us break up because of that ok I would never ever hurt you and you are everything to me so please dashie don't break up with me!" I said now crying

"You really mean that Darrien?" She said

"Yes! and I wanted to ask you something for a long time now" I said

"And what's that?" She asked

I pulled a ring out of nowhere and I asked

"Rainbow Dash will you marry me?"

"Yes! A million times yes!" She said in excitement

So we headed back to Twilight's house and she told me that she was very sorry for what happened and hope that didn't cause me and rainbow dash to break up I told her that we didn't break and I asked her to marry me and she gave me a hug and I decided to tell the others what happened and boy they were shocked and rarity fainted and applejack congratulated me on the proposal and I told mom, aunt Luna and my cousin Cadance about what happened and they were very happy for me and I decided to have the wedding at Canterlot and I asked Spike to be my best man and Pinkie Pie to be the maid of honor and I asked Rarity to make the dress and suit for me and rainbow dash and I asked Applejack to make the cake and I asked Twilight to make sure everything was going to be ok and finally I asked Fluttershy to play music at the wedding.

I know one thing for sure that I was the happiest and luckiest person in all of Equestria and I bet Rainbow Dash feels the same way about all of this too but there was another question on my mind when were we going to have the wedding?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The wedding

Two weeks have passed since I proposed to Rainbow Dash and we couldn't wait to get married today while the girls were helping with Rainbow Dash I had Spike and Shining Armor helping me out and giving me advice but I couldn't help but get nervous and Shining Armor told that it's ok to feel nervous and to take a deep breath and so I did and I can imagine what Dashie is going through right now.

All of a sudden Mom came in my room and said.

"I can't believe how handsome you are right now"

"Well I am getting married and I can't help but say that this the happiest day of my life Mom" I said as I was beginning to cry

Mom gave me a hug and told me that it's ok and she gave me a kiss on my head and left the room so I prepared myself for my wedding.

So everyone was in the main hall seated besides me, mom, aunt Luna and the mane 6 besides Rainbow Dash and I saw the cutie mark crusaders as the flower girls and then I saw Rainbow Dash coming into the main hall she was very beautiful with her rainbow dress and veil and we stood next to each other and mom said.

"We are here today for the marriage of Darrien Celestia and Rainbow Dash is there anyone who is opposed to these two being married?"

No one said anything against our marriage and as the wedding was continuing on I started to cry so did Rainbow Dash and then mom said.

"May the best man give the rings to the bride and groom?"

Spike handed the rings to us and stood next to me

"Do you Darrien Celestia take Rainbow Dash as your lawfully wedded wife?" Mom asked me

"I do" I said

"And do you Rainbow Dash take Darrien Celestia as your lawfully wedded husband?" Mom asked Rainbow Dash

"I do" Rainbow said

"Then by the power bestowed upon me and all of Equestria I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Mom said

We kissed and everyone was clapping even discord was happy for us which was a big shock to everyone including Mom and Aunt Luna and Pinkie Pie and Rarity were crying they're hearts out and today was happiest day of our lives and we had a bachelor party and Twilight was singing love is in bloom but it was like a remix that vinyl scratch did to spice up the party and after the song was over me and Dashie decided to leave for our honeymoon and I have to be honest nothing could ever be better than today and I know in the future that I will protect Dashie for the rest of my life and she will do the same as we both love each other very much and there is nothing in this world that will drive us apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Two years later and a big surprise

Two years have passed since me and Rainbow Dash got married and I must say every day was like heaven to me.

A lot of events happened since then like Spike and Rarity actually dating each other now thanks to me helping him get with her and also Fluttershy and Discord are now married too I guess love can happen no matter what species you are and I got Dashie into the wonderbolts as our first anniversary gift and boy was she happy so happy that she did a sonic rainboom the moment I told her, my cousin Cadance and Shining Armor now have kids, mom decided to retire and now Twilight was in charge of Equestria along with aunt Luna as for Applejack and Pinkie Pie they are doing their usual business and I got a job helping out Pinkie Pie with the cake store.

All was good in Equestria and everyone was living peacefully and then something amazing happened today.

"Dashie I'm home" I said

"Welcome back honey" Dashie said

"Has anything happened today babe?" I asked

"Yeah guess what I have a big surprise for you" Dashie said

"Oh yeah what is th-"

I was cut off by Dashie kissing me and she said

"I-I'm pregnant" she said

I became frozen the moment she said that she was pregnant and all that came into my mind was I'm gonna be a dad and made a big smile and hugged her very tightly and I started crying out of joy and I screamed

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"

"AND I'M GONNA BE A MOMMY!" She screamed too

"Is it a boy or a girl" I asked excitedly

"It's a girl" Dashie said

"So what are we going to name her?" I asked

"How about you name her" Dashie said

I thought of lots of names but they didn't sound right and then I thought of one name

"How about Rainbow Celestia?" I asked

"I love it" Dashie said as she kissed me

"Then it's settled Rainbow Celestia it is" I said

I couldn't believe it I am about to have a family of my own and I will do everything I can to keep this family happy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Premonition

I just got home from work and decided to go to sleep and I was having a dream and I saw aunt Luna in the hall of the old castle that she and mom use to live in

"Um what's going on?" I asked

"I could never stand you" Luna said with rage in her eyes

I was shocked to hear aunt Luna saying this to me and why did she hate me so I asked her

"Aunt Luna why are you saying this to me?"

"Aunt Luna? Ha I'm no longer Luna" she said

"What?!" What are you talking about" I asked

She started laughing maniacally and I was scared from her laughing and she began to transform

"I am Nightmare Moon once again and you shall perish along with Equestria"

I woke up breathing heavily and I saw Dashie still sleeping next to me and I decided to head outside for some fresh air and then I saw Dashie outside the door and she asked me

"Honey are you ok?"

"No babe I had a nightmare I need go see mom in the morning ok?" I said

"Ok let's go back to sleep" Dashie said

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" I joked

So we went back to sleep and morning arrived and we had breakfast and I decided to head to Canterlot and I asked the guards to see my mom and they escorted me to her room and I told her what happened last night

"This could be a premonition" Mom said

"A premonition for what?" I asked

"Nightmare Moon's return" she said

I was shaking with fear because of what mom told me of Nightmare Moon and she and the others had to deal with her

"That can't be possible I thought the girls took care of her once and for all"

I said

"Even though Nightmare Moon is gone doesn't mean that she will never return" she said

"Yeah I guess so should we tell aunt Luna about this?" I asked

"No that's the last thing we need is to have her worried about it" she said worried about her

"Ok but I decide when to tell her ok?" I asked

"Alright now I think you should visit Twilight she is getting worried about you" she said

"Yeah I'll go visit her I love you mom" I said

"I love you too sweetie" she said

I went to visit Twilight and told her what was going on and she told me the same thing not to tell Aunt Luna about the premonition

So I went home and told Dashie what my dream was about and that it was a premonition of Nightmare Moon's return

"That can't be me and the others kicked her butt" Dashie said

"I think this has to do with me getting my element of harmony maybe this is my true purpose to get rid of Nightmare Moon once and for all" I said

"Then you know that I'm by your side right?" Dashie said

"And that's the reason why I love you so much Dashie" I said

We kissed each other and decided to call the others about this and they too were at disbelief about all of this and they decided to tell Luna about this I told them not to tell her cause that would only make things worse so we decided to wait a month in order to tell her if I know one thing she is not going to like this


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A nightmare come true

A month has passed and I decided to tell Aunt Luna and boy did she not take it so well

"WHAT?!" She shouted

"Yeah I'm not gonna lie this premonition seems all too fake myself but I don't want this to come true" I said

"So you decided to wait a month before telling me?!" She said

"I wanted to tell you as soon as possible but mom told me not to and I really felt bad not telling you but it's better late then never right?" I said

"I knew it sister still doesn't trust me and she trusts you more than she does to me" she said angrily

"That's not true at all you've known each other for thousands of years while I've known you guys for three years now so mom trusts you more than me" I said

"I don't believe you and to tell you the truth I don't like you very much Darrien" she said with anger in her voice

I couldn't believe it she hates me but why? is it because I was Celestia's son? Or was it because I had more attention with mom than she ever had?

"I've had enough of you!" She screamed

She begun to transform and I can't believe that my premonition had come true and I ran out of the room as fast as I could and went straight to mom's room and shut the door

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mom asked

"It came true" I whispered

"What?" She asked

"MY PREMONITION CAME TRUE!" I said with tears in my eyes

"WHAT?!" She said

"I told aunt Luna about it and I didn't think this would happen and I told her the reason why I didn't tell her immediately after it happened it's all my fault I should have told as soon as possible and now she has become Nightmare Moon" I said crying

"It's not your fault it was my fault because I told you not to tell her and now she has turned into Nightmare Moon once again" she said

"What do we do mom?!" I asked

"I'll call the girls and get them to use the elements of harmony including yours" she said

"Ok but what if Nightmare Moon has gotten stronger and the elements don't work?" I said

"That's probably why you have the Seventh element in case that happens" she said

So mom got the girls and we headed straight for Nightmare Moon and we found her chamber to be very different it was very dark blue and black and she was sitting on her throne

"You dare to stand against me you fools" Nightmare said

"Yes and we are here to stop you once again" Twilight said

We used the elements of harmony against her and she has reverted back into Aunt Luna (I know very anticlimactic)

"I'm so sorry Darrien I didn't mean those word my anger just possessed me and those words just came out of nowhere can you ever forgive me?" She said crying

I gave her a big hug and told her

"It's my fault this happened I should have told you as soon as possible but mom told me not to tell you because she was worried about you and of course I can forgive you you are my aunt and I will always love you so never forget that ok?" I said with a big smile to help cheer her up

"Ok" she said as she was drying her tears

So we headed back to the main hall and everything was better even my nightmare was gone and I learned that I should always go with what my gut says and my life was amazing because I had friends and my wife who will always be by my side no matter what happens


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Equestria Girls The return of the Dazzlings part 1

One day me and the others were hanging out at Twilight's castle and Twilight received a message from a book that has a sun on it

"Looks like I got a message from Sunset Shimmer guys" Twilight said

I have never heard of anyone by that name so I asked

"Um who?" I asked

"A pony named Sunset Shimmer who lives in the human world she said that the Dazzlings have returned" she said

My eyes widened when she said the human world because I never thought the human world would be mentioned again in my life

"You don't say" I said

"But unfortunately I don't have the means to get there" she said

An idea popped up in my head

"But I know just the guy who might" I said

I called discord over to help us out since me and him have become good friends for the past two years since me and Dashie got married and I was his best man at his wedding with Fluttershy

"What's all the commotion about?" Discord said

"I need a favor discord can you create a portal to the human world?" I asked

"No problem at all" he said

With the snap of a finger a portal opened up and discord gave me something that looks like a key

"What's this?" I asked

"It's a way back to Equestria just use it on any door ok?" He said

"Yeah thanks" I said

"Now be careful Darrien there are two versions of everyone and I don't know if there is a second version of you" Twilight said

"I doubt that because remember I originally came from the human world" I said

I started heading into the portal with Twilight and Spike and we popped out of the portal and I looked at my self in a mirror and I saw myself a lot skinnier almost muscular wearing a black shirt with my cutie mark on the center of it with black jeans and red sneaks and i saw that spike has become a dog and twilight was trying to get use to her human body again I couldn't believe it I was a human again and it felt weird getting use to this body again and I couldn't stop shaking my hands

"Uh Darrien are you ok?" Twilight asked

"Sorry it's been a long time since I've been in my human body" I said

So we decided to walk into I guess what was Canterlot High and we met with the human versions of the others and some girl with hair that looked like bacon to me

"I'm back again" Twilight said

The girls hugged her and and they looked at me with a strange look

"Who's this Twilight? Is he your boyfriend?" Pinkie asked

Me and Twilight both blushed and looked at each other

"NO! We aren't dating" we both said

The bacon haired girl gave me a serious look

"So then who are you?" She asked

I looked at Twilight unsure if I should use my new name or my old name but in the end I decided to use my new name since I now belong in Equestria

"My name is Darrien Celestia I'm the adopted son of Princess Celestia" I said

"Well nice to meet you I'm Sunset Shimmer and it's hard to believe that Princess Celestia had a son" she said

"So your the one who sent the message to Twilight and I must say it's a pleasure to meet you" I said

I saw Dashie in her human form and I couldn't believe how beautiful she was I couldn't help but daydream about her

"Um hello earth to Darrien you in there? Sunset said as she was waving at my face

"Oh sorry I guess I was daydreaming" I said

Sunset looked at Rainbow Dash and then looked back at me

"Oh looks like someone has a crush on Rainbow Dash doesn't he?" Sunset said

"Actually back in Equestria me and Dashie are actually married and soon I'm about to be a dad" I said blushing

"WHAT?!" Sunset said surprised

After our conversation we decided to hang out at pinkies place and have a sleepover I unfortunately had to sleep in another room because there was no space and I was the only guy there so that's an obvious reason so I decided to sleep on the couch until a certain someone wanted to sleep next to me and I couldn't believe that it was Dashie

"Hehe something in the back of my head told me to be with you" she said

"Sure I don't mind" I said

We laid down next to each other and decided to fall asleep until morning came and SOMEONE had to take a photo of us sleeping

"PINKIE!" I shouted

"You better give me that photo right now!" I screamed

Me and pinkie were running around the house until I became very exhausted but in my mind I was having fun with everyone and my first day as a human again has come to an end


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Equestria Girls the return of the Dazzlings part 2

I sat down on the couch to catch my breath and everyone was laughing because of what just happened and Pinkie was still standing while rainbow dash was blushing so red that her face almost looked like an apple.

"I need some fresh air ok?" I said

"Yeah go right ahead" everyone said

The moment I went outside a paper flew towards me I saw that it had a letter

"Dear Rainbooms we challenge you to a rematch in the battle of the bands in one week and this time you won't be so lucky signed"

"The Dazzlings?" I said

I immediately went inside and showed the girls the letter

"What do y'all think this means Twi?"

Applejack asked

"It could mean that they somehow found a more powerful magic crystal"

Twilight said

"Now that we have you back we can totally kick their butts" Dashie said

"I don't know this could be a trap" I said

I wasn't to sure with the letter because from what Twilight told me they would need to feed off the negative energy from others but to downright challenge them was a bit to crazy even for Pinkie Pie standards

"Hey how would you like to join the Rainbooms Darrien?" Dashie asked

"R-really you guys want me to join?" I asked

"Sure darling we could always have another singer" Rarity said

"Thank you so much!" I said as I gave them a hug

"Now the only problem is how are we going to deal with the Dazzlings since they have gotten stronger?" I said

"I have a suggestion" Fluttershy said

We all looked at her with wide eyes

"Why don't we play our newest song Shine Like Rainbows?" Fluttershy asked

"That's perfect Fluttershy" Sunset Shimmer said

"But me and Twilight don't know the song guys" I said

"That's fine we'll just practice the song with you two" Dashie said

Now that we have a way to face them all we need to do is practice and we will beat them for sure.

We headed for school and had a very boring day and I so happen to bump into one of the Dazzlings named Aria

"Sorry my bad I wasn't looking where I was going" I said

"Yeah whatever" she said

"Wow that was rude" I said

So I went on ahead for the cafeteria because it was lunchtime and I went to sit with the girls

"Hey girls how was your guy's day?"

All of them answered differently and I told that it was boring and I so happened to bump into one of the Dazzlings because I noticed that she had a crystal around her neck

"WHAT?!" They all said

"Yeah apparently she wasn't with the other two which was weird cause Twilight didn't you tell me that they were always together?" I asked

"Yeah but it could be that they don't need to be with each other in order to gain negative energy" Twilight said

"That makes sense since that have a stronger magic" Sunset said

"There's no doubt that chaos will ensue if we don't do something soon" I said

After school we decided to practice the song and I apparently got it down into my thick skull while I was singing I couldn't help but stare at Dashie while she was playing the guitar and man was she good.

It was 7:00 at night as we got done our practice and I had nowhere to stay since we only had a sleepover last night but Dashie came to me and asked me

"D-do you want to stay at my place?" She asked blushing

"Are you sure what about your parents?" I asked

"To be honest I'm living by myself" she said

"Sure I would love to"

We walked back to her house with her grabbing my arm

"Would ya look at that our Rainbow Dash is all grownup" Applejack said

"It's an absolutely beautiful scene darlings" Rarity Said as she was crying

So we arrived at Dashie's place it looked awesome and apparently she had videogames there so I asked her if we could play them

"So what's your favorite genre of games?" Dashie asked

"Definitely fighting games" I said

"So what would like to play Smash Bros?, Street Fighter?, or Tekken?" she asked

"Tekken" I said with pride

"Alright get ready for a butt whopping" she said

"Oh you don't know my skills Dashie" I said with confidence

We played tekken all night and I won 10-9

"Man your really good the last time I had a challenge was my father" I said

"Wait I thought you were Princess Celestia's son?" She said

Oh crap I didn't tell her the truth well here goes

"I have something to confess I was originally a human but Celestia offered my a chance at a better life so I'm a human turned pony and in the pony world you are my wife and I'm about to be a father" I confessed

"Wow thats a lot to take in but I can see a reason why my pony self loves you so much" she said with a seductive tone

"And I can definitely see why I love being around you Dashie" I said

We kissed but I couldn't help but think that pony Dashie is going to kill me but this doesn't count if it's the same person and we decided to go to sleep and wait for the rematch to come


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Equestria Girls the Return of the Dazzlings part 3

Morning has arrived and I was awake next to Dashie and she was sleeping like an angel I gave her a kiss on the forehead and I got up and decided to make breakfast

"Hmm what to make? I know!" I said

I decided to make eggs and toast for breakfast while I was making breakfast I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen

"Morning Dashie" I said with a big smile

"What'cha cooking?" She said as she gave me a hug from behind

"Just a little something to eat before we head off for school" I said

We ate breakfast and headed for school and on the way there Dashie couldn't help but grab my arm I didn't mind at all and we met up with the others all of them having a big grin on their faces

"Could you guys wipe those silly grins off of your faces" Dashie said with an embarrassed face

"Sorry darling but we just can't help that you two look so adorable together" Rarity said

"Oh you really think so?" I said blushing

"Absolutely darling" Rarity said

Just as the girls were talking I happen to notice that 3 girls were standing in a corner and I saw the one I bumped into yesterday with 2 other girls

"Hey guys are they the Dazzlings?" I asked

"Yup that's definitely them alright" Applejack said

"I say we kick their butts right now" Dashie said

"And have us expelled no thanks" I said

We decided to head in and have class and like yesterday it was boring and I noticed that time was really moving fast because it was already lunch time

"Man today was as boring as yesterday" I said

As I was getting my lunch one of the Dazzlings approached me

"So I hear you are the new guy what do you say you join us" Adagio asked

"Tempting but no thanks" I said bluntly

I went to sit with the girls told them what happened

"They wanted you to sit with them?" Applejack asked

"Yeah but I declined" I said

"You better have" Dashie said

"Hey I would never betray you guys ask Twilight here" I said

"Yup he wouldn't" Twilight said

"So how was everyone's day?" Fluttershy asked

"Mine was boring" I said

"Same here" Dashie said

"Well at least we have gym after lunch for the whole afternoon" Sunset said

"What a perfect opportunity to test out my body" I said

"So uh what sports do you like Darrien?" Applejack asked

"The only sports I like are basketball and soccer" I said

"Well I just happen to be the best soccer player in the school" Dashie said with a proud grin

"Well back at my school before I came to Equestria I won first place 3 years in a row" I said

"So why did you say that this was an opportunity to test your body?" Twilight asked

"Because back then before Equestria I was a bit on the overweight side kinda like snips over there" I said with a frown on my face

"I guess everything you did in Equestria effected your human body" Sunset said

"Yeah and I'm not gonna be in this body for long either so I have to make the best of it" I said

We headed for gym and it just so happened that we were playing soccer and the teams were me the mane 6 and sunset versus some other kids alongside the Dazzlings and we totally won 15-0 apparently me and Dashie are a good combination when we are together so school ended and I decided to stay at Dashie again and went right to bed after school and to think my old life was boring it was but I can't help but love my new life and being human again just made me bring up old memories and i can't help but miss my old life I'm starting to have doubts about my new life but I have to get over that because I can't go back on everyone in Equestria


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Equestria girls The return of the Dazzlings part 4

Here it was the day we face the Dazzlings and I was nervous as hell because I would be singing in front of people

"What's the matter Darrien? Twilight asked

"I'm just so nervous about singing in front of the entire school it's been years since I sang in front of people what should I do!" I panicked

"Easy there sugarcube just take a deep breath and relax" Applejack said

I took a deep breath and calmed down and the Dazzlings were singing and everyone was cheering for them and I was starting to have doubts about all of this

"What if we don't beat them what if we play terrible and everyone hates us" I said as I was starting to panic again

"We will be fine and we'll show them how awesome we are" Dashie said as she gave me a hug and kissed me

"Your right we just have to kick their butts" I said

After the Dazzlings were done with their song we were up and we started to sing shine like rainbows and everyone was loving the song and I was having fun and now the winner will be announced

"The winner of the battle of the bands is..." Principle Celestia said

Everyone was dying to hear who the winner is

"The Rainbooms" Celestia said

I couldn't believe we won and I guess the Dazzlings magic only worked for one song because the crystals shattered after their song was over and they decided to try and be better people

We decided to head back to the school

"WHAT?! You guys have to leave" pinkie said

"Sorry but we have to go back since we belong in Equestria" Twilight said

"Are you sure you have to leave Darrien?" Dashie asked

"Yeah I have to go back it kinda sucks that I can't be in two pla..." I cut myself off

An idea just popped into my head

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked

"I know this sounds crazy but when we head back tell discord not to close the portal cause I know a way to balance the worlds if I head for the mirror lake and make a clone of myself and send it to this world" I explained

"That's sounds possible and it might just work"Twilight said

"What's going on?" Dashie asked

"Don't worry I'll be right back" I said

Me and Twilight headed back to Equestria and she teleported me to the mirror lake and I jumped in and came out now there were two of me and she teleported us back to the portal and my clone went into the portal and discord sealed it away I had a worried look on my face

"Are you ok Darrien?" Twilight asked

"I just miss them already" I said

"Well don't worry about them your clone is with them so everything will be ok"

"Yeah your right" I said

I couldn't believe I was a human again even though it was only for a week and I had a blast in that world and now I have a clone that will be taking my place in that world so that the Rainbow Dash wouldn't be alone and now I have a family to get back to


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 One year later

A year has passed since I went to the human world again and Rainbow Celestia was born a few months ago and me and Dashie were the happiest people in all of Equestria also spike and rarity are now married and Discord and Fluttershy have a daughter named Chaosshy

"I can't believe so much has happened in the past year" I said

"Yeah and to think we would be a family so quickly" Dashie said

"Hehe you said It Dashie" I said

I can't believe that a lot has happened more often then in my old life and nothing could get better than this I've never been so happy in my whole life and I hope it keeps getting better

Sorry if this was short because I have no clue on what to do next so can you guys help me out with a new part in this story


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 becoming Luna's student and a planned play date

A few months have passed since Rainbow Celestia was born and I wanted to do everything I can to protect her and Dashie so came to twilight and asked her to send Aunt Luna a letter

"I want you to write this down spike ok?" I said

"You got it" spike said

Dear Princess Luna it has come to my attention that I need to do whatever I can to protect my family so I ask you will you let me become your apprentice from Darrien Celestia

"And done its sent to her" Spike said

"Thanks I owe you one" I said

"I hope you know what you are doing" Twilight said

"Well I'll know once I get a reply from her" I said

I headed home and saw discord shopping and decided to talk with him

"Hey discord how've you been?"

I asked

"I've been better" Discord said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh it's just hard being a father right now" he said

"Trust me I know how that feels being a father is a tough job but I love being with my family" I said

"Yes I guess you are right I love my family and I will do everything I can to protect them" Discord said

"Maybe one day we should let our kids play with each other" I said

"Yes I would like that very much" he said

"How about next week?" I asked

"Why that's perfect" he said

"Then it's settled well I'll be seeing ya later" I said

"Farewell to you too Darrien" he said

A while later

"Babe I'm home" I said

"Hey honey how was your day" Dashie asked

"It was good I saw discord earlier" I said

"Really? What was he doing?" she asked

"He was shopping and we had a conversation and decided to have little Tia visit their kid" I said

"Are ya sure you want to have Tia visit Chaosshy?" She asked

"Come on Dashie it's Fluttershy's kid" I said

"Yeah but it's also discord's kid"

"Ok so there might be a little chaos but it beats Tia not having friends" I said

"Yeah your right" Dashie said

I heard a knock on the door and decided to answer it

"Oh hey Derpy what's up?" I asked

"I got mail for you here you go" Derpy said

"Thanks Derpy" I said

"No problem" Derpy said as she closed the door

"Hey I got a letter from Aunt Luna" I said

"Really what's it say?" Dashie asked

"I dunno let me check" I said as I was reading the letter

Dear Darrien I have seen the letter you gave me and I will gladly accept you as my apprentice and maybe someday I'll teach you how to raise the moon love Luna

"Wow I just got accepted as Aunt Luna's apprentice" I said

"That's great honey now you will learn a lot of new magic" Dashie said

"Yeah and I will be able to protect this family even more" I said

I hope you all like this and if you want to see what my OC looks like then checkout my deviantart page and if you want to ask my OC question just go to my tumblr page called ask-darriencelestia


	15. Chapter 15

Here's a little gag reel to keep my fans occupied

I was training with Aunt Luna and she gave me a test

"Alright Darrien I want you to raise the moon tonight" she said

"Ok I'll give it a try" I said

I concentrated my magic as best as I could I was making progress by slowly raising it and I was almost there until at the last moment I ... snapped the moon in half

"...oh ...crap" I said fearing what was going to happen

I looked at Luna and she was very very VERY angry

"HOW DID YOU MESS THAT UP!" She screamed

"I...don't know" I said shaking with fear

The next moment I was running for my life

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was running through Canterlot

"YOUR GOING TO GET BACK THERE AND FIX IT!" She said in her Canterlot voice

"But I don't know how Luna" I said crying anime tears

"WELL YOUR GOING TO LEARN HOW TO!" She said

So for the next couple of weeks I was studying on how to fix the moon

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my story it's just I have other things to do and I hope you guys like this and I would appreciate it if someone made a comic out of this little gag


	16. Chapter 16

Gag reel 2 meeting Princess Molestia

I was just enjoying my day when all of a sudden a portal showed up out of nowhere and I decided to go into the portal but all I saw was ponyville

"Huh I guess that portal was just a fake after ... alllll?" I said as I stopped and saw a poster with the words worship and it has a picture of a butt on it but what really caught my eye was the cutie mark on it I couldn't believe it was my mom"s cutie mark

"So? Am I in an alternate dimension or something?" I asked myself

I started walking around but no pony seem to recognize me then all of a sudden my butt got poked

"Ahhhh!" I yelped as I turned around to see who touched me

I couldn't believe it it was my mom but her hair color was different like it was only one color instead of three colors

"Um excuse me why did you touch my butt?" I asked her

"Well think of it as a form of greeting to a new pony and my I must say you are a cute one" she said

"Well my mom always told me I was cute" I said

"Oh a mamas boy huh? I'll be your mommy!" She said

"(Internally) AAAAHHHHHHH!" Was all I was thinking

"Yeah I think I'm gonna go now" I said as I slowly backed away

"What's the rush I just wanna be friendly" she said in a seductive tone

"I'm out of here" I said as I opened a portal

"Where do you think your going boy?" She asked

"Back to my dimension" I said

"So can I at least sniff you?" She asked

"NO!" I said as I walked into the portal

As I was heading back to my dimension I cringed at what just happened and I headed back home

"I'm home" I said as I walked in

"Daddy!" Tia said

"Welcome back honey how was your day?"

"It was very strange" I said

"So you ready to go to Fluttershy's house?" She asked

"Yeah little Tia is excited to go there aren't you?" I asked Tia

"Yeah daddy I've been waiting all week to go" she said

"Alright then let's go" I said

We started heading for Fluttershy's house and I hope that there isn't too much Chaos when we get there

Sorry that I haven't been updating this story I just haven't been having the motivation to do this and I've been busy with school and dealing with my relationship issues so I hope you guys like this SO LONG!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15 An important matter

Me Dashie and Tia were heading to Fluttershy and Discord's cottage when all of a sudden Derpy showed up

"Hey Derpy what's up?" I asked

"Sorry to interrupt your play date but I have brought an urgent message to you" Derpy said

"Ok let me see it" I said as I opened the envelope

Dear Darrien I know that Tia and Chaosshy were supposed to have a play date but I need you at Canterlot immediately signed Princess Twilight

"Looks like I'm needed at Canterlot" I said looking sad as I wanted to see Tia and Chaosshy play with each other and have a conversation with Discord

"I'll come with you" Dashie said

"No I need you to go to Fluttershy's and tell them what's up and that its for me and me alone I'm sorry I wish I could stay but I have to go" I said with a small smile

"Ok I love you" Dashie said

"I love you too babe" I said

"Daddy? Where are you going?" Tia asked

"Daddy's gotta go see Aunt Twilight she needs him right now ok?" I said

"Ok Daddy I love you" Tia said

"Daddy loves you too sweetheart"

I started flying towards Canterlot and after 5 minutes I arrived at Canterlot and saw the guards at the entrance of the castle

"Prince Darrien Princess Twilight has been expecting your arrival" one of the guards said

"Thank you and keep up the good work" I said with a smile

"Yes sir" the guards said

As I entered the castle I said to myself "I'll never get used to being called prince"

I entered the main hall of the castle to see Mom, Aunt Luna, and Twilight standing at a map that looked like the Crystal Empire

"I'm very glad you came as fast as you could" Twilight said

"What's going on?" I asked

"Something has happened something I thought would never happened" Mom said

"What's happened?" I asked

"An old foe has returned and trying to claim the Crystal Empire once again" Aunt Luna said

"Who?" I asked

"A tyrant named Sombra" Twilight said

"But how? I thought the Crystal Heart stopped him for good how is he still alive?" I asked

"I don't know how but he needs to be stopped and the crystal heart has been weakened and is not strong enough to destroy him and for this reason I have summoned you here" mom said

"Me? But why? Twilight has more knowledge about the Crystal empire than me why not send her?" I asked

"I am sorry Nephew but we need twilight here and your mother has weakened over the last few years of retirement and the only other Alicorn is you" Aunt Luna said

"Ok but I need to tell the others about this" I said

"Not a problem I already have spoke send a message to them already" Twilight said

"Wow spike really is helpful when we need him" I said

"Yes but for now you better prepare yourself for your mission" Mom said

"Alright I'll get ready to leave see ya" I said

"Best of luck" all three Princess's said

Hey guys sorry that I haven't been updating this story much due to the other story Love is best at Dusk and the fact that I couldn't think of another arc to try and do so anyway I hope you guys like my stories and have a great day


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry to say this but I will no longer be continuing my two stories as they are contradicting with my new storyline but I will still be doing Sunset and the Devil so be sure to look at that and if you guys got any ideas for that story let me know and I will see what I can try and do so thank you and have a good day


End file.
